User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Mega Man
<< Villager | All 4 U | Wii Fit Trainer >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 The Blue Bomber has joined Smash. Hinted at in an early interview with Sakurai, the Blue Bomber was very requested by most people and here he is in all his glory. Pretty much everyone wanted him to be in Smash, especially after seeing Sonic join in Brawl. Mega comes with an array of moves taken from Mega Man 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 8 and 9 (sorry 4, 5 and 10) like the Metal Blade, Leaf Shield, Super Arm, Rush Coil, Crash Bomber and many other weapons to take on the other Smashers. He's shown to use this to a great effect, especially in his trailer where he is perfectly capable of holding his own against FOUR smashers. Rock is ready to rush in and roll his opponents over! (i'm not sorry) SSB4 Mega Man Screen 1.jpg|Mega delivers a shocking blow to Fox. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 2.jpg|Mega Man stands still in front of Dr. Wily's Castle with Rush. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 3.jpg|Rock's Leaf Shield whirls Kirby's neutral aerial. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 4.jpg|Mega Man releases a Metal Blade. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 5.jpg|Mega attempts avoiding an attack from Pikachu. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 6.jpg|Mega and Mario match fists...or rather, fist to buster. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 7.jpg|Mega Man jumps as....Fox feels Villager's arm pit(?)! I don't know guys, seems pretty shady. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 8.jpg|Mega, Wii Fit Trainer and Bowser stand strong in WFT's gym. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 9.jpg|Mega stands proud in Super Smash Bros. 3DS. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 10.jpg|Rock prepares the Mega Buster for any incoming opponents. Moveset Special *Metal Blade: This multiple hitting attack, while nerfed is still a good move to put the enemy off guard. It can be thrown in 8 different directions, as well as grabbed. Used of course, by Metal Man. **Hyper Bomb: Bomb Man's weapon from Mega Man 1 is thrown in a bit of an arc when throw normally. The bomb acts differently in that it jumps up a bit before finally landing. It can be thrown in 8 different directions too! **TBA *Crash Bomber: Like the Gooey Bomb, Crash Man's weapon invokes a fear inside. A fear to get this dangerous bomb off before a multiple hit attack is laid, leaving you wide up for follow ups. **Ice Slasher: Ice Man's weapon freeze opponents for varying amounts of time and goes rather far to boot! **Danger Wrap: Wrapped in a purple material is a bomb, and together Burst Man's weapon of choice goes in an upward arc, explodingpowerfully on all who come across it. *Rush Coil: Akin to Sonic's Spring Jump, this is quick move made to get you up and moving quick. **TBA **Beat: Super Smash Flash 2 anyone? Jokes aside, Mega Man's other companion has come to give him a little lift. If only Tango could get in on this... *Leaf Shield: Yet another Mega Man 2 weapon shows it's face! Wood Man's Leaf Shield is a nice recovery disrupting attack/shield that while not very damaging, is easily another distraction move. **Skull Barriers: Skull Man's flaming skulls, while not acting as they did in Mega Man 4, are definitely a lot more versatile than before, being capable of reflecting projectiles. **Plant Barrier: An amazing shield that isn't as good a projectile. Obviously owned by Plant Man *Mega Legends: In the ultimate fit of love and care (lol capcom) Mega Man uses Galaxy Man's Black Hole Bomb and summons his brethren from the future and alternate timelines to release extremely powerful lasers that devastate all they come across. Truly a spectacle to be seen. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Mega Buster) *Dash Attack (Top Spin) *Strong Side (Mega Buster) *Strong Up (Mega Upper) *Strong Down (Charge Slide) Smash *Forward Smash (Charge Shot) *Up Smash (Spark Shock) *Down Smash (Flame Blast) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Mega Buster) *Forward Aerial (Flame Sword) *Backward Aerial (Slash Claw) *Upward Aerial (Air Shooter) *Down Aerial (Hard Knuckle) Grabs *Grab (Super Arm) *Pummel (Grapple) *Forward Throw (Super Toss) *Backward Throw (Super Chuck) *Up Throw (Super Throw) *Down Throw (Super Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Mega holds his hand in front of him, changing it from hand form back to cannon form. *Side: Mega Man strikes his back against the camera. *Down: Mega Man uses his laser teleportation to quickly zoom in and out of the stage. Stage Introduction *Mega Man uses his laser teleportation to zoom into the battle. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Title Screen: Mega Man 2 *Mega teleports in and does his pose from Mega Man 1's Japanese title screen. *Mega fires two shots before holding his arm cannon. *Teleporting onto the scene, Mega quickly puts his arm cannon down before triumphantly holding it in the air. Palettes #Mega Man #Rush Coil #Leaf Shield #Metal Blade #Air Shooter #Slash Claw #Flame Blast #Top Spin Category:Blog posts